Rolling and Rocking
by Captainface
Summary: What happens when a bunch of friends get together, start a band, and travel around spreading the enjoyment of Rock music? Them having a good time.
1. Old Friends, New Adeventure

The day started like any would. The sun rising, clear blue sky, and a nice breeze. Rising out of his bed, Joe gazed at the clock.  
"8:00 A.m. Sort of early on a Saturday." Joe responded after checking the time. He proceeded to get dress when he noticed his cell phone had a message. Joe picked it up. It was from Roxas.  
"And Roxas is earlier, surprisingly." Joe said. He then dialed Roxas' number.  
"Hello?"  
"Roxas! What's up man?"  
"Oh you're awake finally! I wanted to ask if you were up to going to like the park or something."  
"Maybe. I need to get dressed and eat. Then I was gonna meet up with Papa-T and hang out for a bit. You're welcome to come though."  
"Alright then. Just gimme a call when you're coming. And try not to get caught up in playing Team Fortress 2 again."  
"Very funny," Joe responded. Last time he played that game he was on for 3 hours. "I just plan to get ready and head on over to him."  
"Later Joe" Said Roxas  
"Later man." Said Joe. He then proceeded to changing into his clothes. A nice pair of jeans, a white t-shirt with "Less talk more rock", belt, brown slip-on shoes and Poketech and he was set. Now he just wanted food. He then fixed breakfast. Some coffee, cereal and fruit and he was covered. Now he just needed to get ready to go to Papa-T but he needed to get some stuff first.

--------

On the way to Tom's, Joe told Roxas that he wanted to stop at a bookstore. Joe decided continue on after picking up a copy of Rush's most recent album, Snakes and Arrows. He and Papa-T were big rock fans. Papa-T liked to play the guitar while Joe preferred playing the bass, claiming he wanted "more background music." Joe decided to bring his bass along today while visiting. Roxas also to come along because he had left a drum set at Papa-T's place after it was repaired recently.  
While he walked out of the store, something had caught Joe's attention. It was a flyer for a contest between competing bands. It'd be judged by Li Syaoran, Scout, Ariel, and Manny Rivera. The Winner would receive $2,500 and a chance to get a record done. Joe decided to take a copy out of interest. He then went on towards Roxas's place.

'You know that contest looks fun. But I don't know if I'd join it. Heck, I wonder how the rest of the group would think of it…' Joe thought to himself. He then pulled up to Roxas' house. Roxas had left a window open because of the nice day out.

"Hey Roxas! Naminé has been dating someone!" Joe yelled.

"WHAT!?!?" Roxas screamed coming out with a Wii-mote in his hand.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Man, Joe! I was on a roll." Roxas replied

"I was just having some fun. I mean hey, didn't I say I was gonna stop by to pick you up?"

"Yeah…"

"Well go grab your things while I wait here. Oh and uh, don't forget about that window over there too."

Roxas then went back in and grabbed his drumsticks while Joe waited in the car. It took Roxas only a couple of minutes to grab them and run back out. And then Roxas came back out.

"So uh…what have you been up too?" Joe asked.

"Not much. Just playing Wii-sports"

"That's where the Wii-mote came from. What sport was it?"

"Boxing."

"Cool."

They continued onward towards Papa-T's house, down the bustling highway. The day progressed into a more pleasant one.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at a familiar location, Papa-T's house. Joe parked the car and grabbed the bass and the flyer out of the trunk and head on towards the front door.

"You think he's doing something with Sakura now?" Roxas asked.

"Only if it's a game. He knows I'm coming here." Joe replied.

"You mean you are here." Said a female voice. Just then both of the guys turned around to see Sakura Kinomoto walking up.

"Sakura! How have you been?" Roxas asked.

"Just fine. Waiting for everyone to get here." She replied.

"No need to wait any longer!" Joe said. They all walked in the door.

"Papa T is in the garage. I'll be out there in a sec. I need to take care of something." Sakura said.

"And I gotta go to the bathroom." Roxas said

"Not necessary!" Joe said. Roxas and Sakura both went off in different directions why Joe picked up his bass. He then heard a guitar riff similar to Led Zeppelin's "Rock and Roll." Joe then began to play his bass for the song. Papa T then turned around to see Joe.

"Still jamming as usual?" Joe asked

"Why wouldn't I?" Replied Papa-T.

"You'd make a great guitarist."

"And you're a great bassist."

"Thanks." Joe said. Then Sakura walked back into the garage with Roxas behind her, carrying drumsticks in hand.

"Not to mention Sakura is a good singer." Joe complimented.

"Thank you." Sakura replied

"Heck, we'd have a great band going with Roxas' drumming." Joe added

"Yeah…How about we start one?" Papa-T asked

"That's a good idea….but the problem is, how would we start?" Roxas replied. Everyone thought for a bit when Joe remembered the flyer he got.

"I think we have our starting." Joe said with the flyer in hand, showing it to everyone, smiling at the same time.

* * *

All characters are owned by their respective creators which includes:

Roxas, Namine © Square Enix, Disney

Sakura © CLAMP

Joe © Me (Captainface)

Papa-t © Tomahawk41


	2. First Gig

_First Gig_

"I know we may have been practicing just for a little bit, but hey, this could give us a chance," Joe said, after presenting the idea to the rest of the group. "Think about it, we're actually pretty good according to some of our friends. Roxas, didn't Naminé you have a great potential as a drummer?"

"She sure did. She even said I could drum like a pro, even though it could be a stretch, I think." Roxas responded

"You're a great drummer I think Roxas. You put your heart into it." Sakura said.

"But I-"

"Don't argue with that compliment, friend. Besides, how come you're here and now in Sora? Well, you got one now!" Joe responded, high fiving Roxas in the process.

"Yeah your right." Roxas said, grinning.

"Don't forget about Sakura's singing." Added Papa-T

"Yeah, you've got skills, especially with some other things, like that mandolin I lent you." Joe replied to Sakura.

"Thanks." She answered.

"And what else do we need to top it off? The guitar hero, Papa-T. He's got style." Joe said.

"True dat!" Roxas added.

"Thanks guys." Said Papa-T.

"Let's do it th-"Joe began

"What about bass, Joe?" Sakura asked.

"It's on me. I'm good with it and singing some songs. In fact everyone will get a chance to sing. I didn't mention bass because I thought you guys could guess since I've been playing it."

"Fine by me." Sakura replied.

"No problems here." Papa-T said.

"I'm cool with it." Roxas said.

"Then it's done. Let perform at the contest!" Joe added. He then called the number on the flyer, listing the act. The group couldn't think of a name so he told the people on the phone that they'd list it later.

-------

Several hours later, the group arrived at a stage inside of a Gym. The four judges were lined up against a set of table's. There was a number of people sitting in front of the stage in various places. Some of the judges however were showing some impatience with some of the acts. Going on now appeared to be two guys, Coach Z and Bubs, trying to make attempt at rapping, which seemed to be a little poor. The Scout however wasn't afraid to mention this to Li though.

"Um, I-I don't even know where to start with you about this act. It's kinda disappointing watching this." He said.

"Well just keep watching then. There's bound to be someone who gets your attention." Li replied.

"I don't know, but I'll give it a shot. Just nobody seems to stick out like foiyah (fire, the Scout has a Brooklyn accent)" said the Scout.

Meanwhile backstage, the group prepared for their act. They were discussed what song they should play.

"Ok, I think I know what song we should do: Glory Days." Suggested Papa-T.

"You sure? I was hoping we could do something more exciting."

"Of course, Roxas, I think it's a good idea."

"I agree with Papa-T, we may stand out if we try a song like that," Joe commented. "Besides, if we're good enough, then we got the encore to focus on."

"Alright then. Fine by me." Roxas replied

"I hope I do a good job out there. We might have practiced some, but I don't know how we'll do" Sakura stated.

"We'll be fine." Papa-T said.

"Alright, that was the Two-o-duo. Up next we got an attempt by the band, ComeAll." Said an announcer.

"I thought we didn't think of a band name." Joe said.

"Oh it was my idea. I thought since we came together to form a band, we could be called that." Sakura said.

"Alright I'll take that." Joe responded.

The group walked out onto walked onto the stage. With some of the crowd watching, the group prepared themselves for the act. Papa-T then signaled to Sakura to start when ready.

"One, two, three, four!" Sakura started. Papa-then began a guitar riff followed by Roxas on the drums and Joe on the bass. Sakura also began to beat a tambourine.

Papa-T: I had a friend was a big baseball player  
Back in high school  
He could throw that speedball by you  
Make you look like a fool boy  
Saw him the other night at this roadside bar  
I was walking in, he was walking out  
We went back inside sat down had a few drinks  
But all he kept talking about was

Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Everyone: Glory days, glory days

The audience then began to enjoy this. Then grew more and more interested as they continued. Li was impressed by how the band managed, while Manny took interest in Papa-T on the guitar. Scout however was just overall impressed

"These guys are just amazing!" He said to rest of the judges.

"Ay, They're increíble!" Manny responded.

Papa-T: Well there's a girl that lives up the block  
Back in school she could turn all the boy's heads  
Sometimes on a Friday I'll stop by  
And have a few drinks after she put her kids to bed  
Her and her husband bobby well they split up  
I guess it's two years gone by now  
We just sit around talking about the old times,  
She says when she feels like crying  
She starts laughing thinking about

Glory days, well they'll pass you by  
Glory days, in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Everyone: Glory days, glory days

The audience was absolutely excited by the band. They even chanted with them at times.

"Come boys rock it now!" Sakura added. The band continued a little bit and then the band stopped and Roxas began a drum beat follow with a guitar riff by Papa-T.

Papa-T: Now I think I'm going down to the well tonight  
and I'm going to drink till I get my fill  
And I hope when I get old I don't sit around thinking about it  
but I probably will  
Yeah, just sitting back trying to recapture  
a little of the glory of,

Joe then comes back in with his bass.

Papa-T: Well time slips away  
and leaves you with nothing mister but  
boring stories of glory days

Glory days, well they'll pass you by  
Glory days, in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Everyone: Glory days, glory days

Everyone: Glory days, well they'll pass you by  
Glory days, in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days

They continued playing for a little bit and then wrapped up the song. The crowd cheered with excitement for a bit and then even began to chant "Encore". Sakura then turned back to Joe for a sec who in turn looked back at Roxas and Papa-T.

"Mind if we do some Clash?" Joe asked.

"Bring it out then!" Papa-T replied. Papa-t then started a guitar riff and stopped and started again with a little more added. Then everyone else joined in.

Joe: Darling you gotta let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?

If you say that you are mine  
I'll be here 'til the end of time  
So you got to let me know

Should I stay or should I go?

The audience once again got excited over the band's performance.

Joe: Always tease tease tease

You're happy when I'm on my knees

One day is fine, next day is black

So if you want me off your back

Well come on and let me know

Should I stay or should I go?

Then Roxas begin a drum beat followed by Sakura's tambourine and then Papa-T on guitar.

Joe: Should I stay or should I go now?  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
If I go there will be trouble  
An' if I stay it will be double  
So come on and let me know

The band then calmed down a bit to how they were when they started the song. Joe then continued singing the English parts while Papa-T and Sakura sung some Spanish parts.

This indecision's bugging me  
Esta undecision me molesta  
If you don't want me, set me free  
Si no me quieres, librame  
Exactly who'm I'm supposed to be  
Diga me que tengo ser  
Don't you know which clothes even fit me?  
Saves que robas me queurda?  
Come on and let me know  
Me tienes que desir  
Should I cool it or should I blow?  
Me debo ir o quedarme?  
Should I stay or should I go now? Yo me frio o lo sophlo?  
If I go there will be trouble - si me voy - va ver peligro  
And if I stay it will be double - si me quedo es doble  
So you gotta let me know - me tienes que decir  
Should I stay or should I go? Yo me frio o lo sophlo

The audience went wild over this and kept cheering. The band then waved at the audience and struck some poises once in a while. Apparently they seemed to not only get the judge's attention, but the audience too. ComeAll had just won their first contest, and did their first concert.

* * *

All characters and songs are owned by their respective creators which includes:

Roxas, Namine © Square Enix, Disney

Sakura, Li © CLAMP

Joe © Me (Captainface)

Papa-t © Tomahawk41

Scout © Valve

Manny © Sandra Equihua

"Should I Stay or Should I Go" © The Clash

"Glory Days" © Bruce Springsteen


	3. Barroom Blitz

_**Barroom Blitz**_

"How good were we?!" Roxas asked.

"Awesome."

"Thanks Sakura" Roxas replied.

"I think we rocked the hose tonight!" Joe exclaimed

"Can't argue with that!" Papa-T said, while everyone high-fived each other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the judges have finished reviewing the performances and have selected a winner for the $2,500 prize. The winners will have a chance to perform at 'The Bar', with all expenses paid." The announcer said

"Moment of truth." Joe said.

"The winner's of the contest is…"

Everyone listened with anticipation, wondering who would win the grand prize. Papa-T could feel his heart pounding, while Joe could feel the sweat on his face drip.

"…..ComeAll with their performance of 'Glory Days' and 'Should I Stay or Should I go!"

"Alright!" The group responded. The crowd once again cheered for ComeAll. The group then rushed back onto the stage receiving the prize and taking a final bow. The crowd was ecstatic, like a bag of popcorn popping like crazy in a microwave.

After a while the judges wanted to speak with the group to tell them of their opinion of the show. They also wanted to talk of what ComeAll could do for the future.

"You all need to get a manager, because you'd make a great band." Said Scout.

"It's amazing what a bit of practice can do for a contest," Joe said, "but are we really that great?"

"No joke. We'd think you could attract a lot of attention if you preformed at. Maybe you'll find someone interested in being your band manager." Li replied.

"Hmm…this more of a group decision though, since we don't have an actual leader though." Papa-T said.

"I think it could be a good choice." Sakura said.

"Well what are you waiting for? It's a bueno opportunity." Said Manny.

"I don't see any in that idea, unless anyone else objects." Joe said

"I recommend it." Papa-T replied.

"I'm in" Roxas stated.

"Me too." Added Sakura.

"Then let's rock!" Joe replied

-------

7:00 P.M. It was almost time to perform at. Most of the group had set up their equipment and had moved on to eat before the show began. Not far from the location, there was trouble going.

"I told you, you have to perform tomorrow!"

"NO! I was told I could have some time off."

"You HAVE TOO!"

"I won't!"

"Sonia, I don't want to argue over this. Now stop this bickering, and accept you have to perform tomorrow!"

"It's too late for me to get ready and do it anyways, so no! It's not going to happen!"

"Sonia, get back here! SONIA!"

Sonia Strumm, a local 10-year-old pop star, walked out of a car. She had been struggling with her manager a lot recently, both trying to get what they wanted the most. Sonia was more concerned about her songs, and appeasing to the fans. Her manager however, was just concerned about the amount of money he could score from her performances. It seemed that neither of them could agree together real easily. Worst was that she had been running into a musician's block, meaning she was having difficulty trying to think of new songs. She walked down the street for almost 15 minutes when came up to a local clubhouse. Next to the entrance was a fairly new poster, which advertised for a band named ComeAll to be performing tonight. It attracted her attention and she decided to go inside and check it out

It was partially packed inside, the occasional couple out on a date, the newest fan of the band about to play, or even a person just wanting to hang out. There was an open seat at the bar next to a guy who was eating. She decided to hang out and maybe grab a bite to eat.

-------

Joe had just finished munching on some fries and chicken wings. He thought about the upcoming performance. He wondered about how well they might do tonight. What if the crowd asks for an encore? What if they wanted to play a song they needed new instruments for? What if they needed to plan more songs?

'...This is exactly why we need a manager,' He thought to himself. Right then a girl walked up, she had this purple-pinkish hoodie on with a Japanese style guitar. She ordered a glass of sprite, and she revealed part of her purple hair in the process. He felt as if he had seen her before. 'What was her name..? Sonia! Sonia Sky! What is she doing here!? I wanna chat with her…but I can't draw attention to her. That will just make everyone go to her and get autographs and such. Maybe I should go slowly.'

"Quiet but nice evening isn't it?" Joe asked

"…I guess. I bet everyone is her to see the band that's going to perform" she replied

"Yeah. I wonder what would happen if let's say, I don't know, Aerosmith was in town. Then it'd be crowded."

"Yeah. They easily know how to please people."

"…like you, Miss Strumm?" Joe said. Sonia looked a little surprised but Joe was quick to calm her down.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone here. What I'd like to know is why someone as good as you are is here tonight."

"(Sigh of relief)…Thanks. I'm here because…I can't think of what to do for my fans. I want to write more songs. But I don't want to disappoint people. Worst part is my manager doesn't seem to care." Sonia replied. She went on to explain the recent events of her and her manager arguing over her business.

"Well, you can always broaden your horizons or collaborate with others. Unfortunately, I wish we have a manager. You know that band performing tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm in it. And we're playing tonight to find one. And from your story, it seems a lot better is needed for you." Joe then took a drink of water and then continued. "Now, it's not my decision, but if you want to, you could potentially join us. Then you wouldn't have to worry about the whole manager problem. But I leave it you."

Sonia smiled a little seeing Joe's attempt at comforting her. Joe then paid for his meal and got up.

"The show is about to start. I better get ready. You don't need to decide now, but it's just an idea for you." Joe said. He then walked off into a part that led into behind the stage where everyone else was preparing for tonight.

-------

"Alright is everyone ready?" Papa –T asked.

"Drummer set!" Roxas replied

"Bassman ready!" Joe said

"All ready when you guys are!" Sakura said.

"Hit it!" Papa T said. The stage then opened up as the drum started with guitar and bass

Sakura: Just a castaway, an island lost at sea, oh  
Another lonely day, with no one here but me, oh  
More loneliness than any man could bear  
Rescue me before I fall into despair, oh

The crowd then began to chant the chorus with Sakura while Papa T started a guitar rift.

Sakura: I'll send an s.o.s. to the world  
I'll send an s.o.s. to the world  
I hope that someone gets my  
I hope that someone gets my  
I hope that someone gets my  
Message in a bottle, yeah  
Message in a bottle, yeah

The guitar then calmed down and started back up again, bass following behind. Sonia took interest in the way they were going.

Sakura: A year has passed since I wrote my note  
But I should have known this right from the start  
Only hope can keep me together  
Love can mend your life but  
Love can break your heart

Papa T and Joe then started up with the rifts repeated from the chorus

Sakura: I'll send an s.o.s. to the world  
I'll send an s.o.s. to the world  
I hope that someone gets my  
I hope that someone gets my  
I hope that someone gets my  
Message in a bottle, yeah  
Message in a bottle, yeah  
Message in a bottle, yeah  
Message in a bottle, yeah

Once again everyone calmed down their playing. And then started back up again

Sakura: Walked out this morning, don't believe what I saw  
Hundred billion bottles washed up on the shore  
Seems I'm not alone at being alone  
Hundred billion castaways, looking for a home

Then the rifts repeated

Sakura: I'll send an s.o.s. to the world  
I'll send an s.o.s. to the world  
I hope that someone gets my  
I hope that someone gets my  
I hope that someone gets my  
Message in a bottle, yeah  
Message in a bottle, yeah  
Message in a bottle, yeah  
Message in a bottle, yeah

Not only was the crowd impressed, but Sonia was too. Then Papa T started calmly on the guitar until everyone join in.

Everyone: Sending out at an s.o.s.  
Sending out at an s.o.s.  
Sending out at an s.o.s.  
Sending out at an s.o.s.  
Sending out at an s.o.s.  
Sending out at an s.o.s.

Sending out at an s.o.s.  
Sending out at an s.o.s.  
Sending out at an s.o.s.  
Sending out at an s.o.s.  
Sending out at an s.o.s.

They then calmly stopped and the crowd continued to cheer.

"Looks like I might be interested in that offer." Sonia said to herself.

* * *

All characters and songs are owned by their respective creators which includes:

Roxas© Square Enix, Disney

Sakura, Li © CLAMP

Joe © Me (Captainface)

Papa-t © Tomahawk41

Scout © Valve

Sonia Strumm, Chrys Golds © Capcom

Manny © Sandra Equihua

"Message in a Bottle" © The Police


	4. Take Me Out

_**Take Me Out **_

The crowd kept on cheering for another minute. Then suddenly the front door was slam partially open.

"AH HA! I finally found you here!" Rang a familiar voice. It was Chrys Golds, Sonia's manager.

"Way to ruin the show man!" said a person from the audience.

"Yeah go back to your fancy car or whatever place you came from!" shouted another person.

"Can't you see I'm concerned with something other than this so called show!" Chrys shouted back

"Well maybe we'd notice if you came AFTER the show." Said another familiar voice. It was none other than Roxas.

"Oh can you please save it for now!? I'm just trying to find my little star, Sonia Strumm." Chrys replied.

The crowd at first seemed surprised but after a brief explanation the crowd then calmed down even though they had a local star watching an up and coming band.

"...." Sonia just sat there starring at here so called manager.

"Time to go. Let these amateurs work on their act while we get back to earning big bucks, Sonia." Said Chrys as he tried to grab her arm.

"No. I won't. I've had enough. You can find your own way to earn your money." Sonia replied with a bit of frustration.

"That's real funny, now let's go!"

"Didn't you hear me? NO! I've made my mind. I'm gonna stick around with ComeAll."

" You'd rather stick with these wannabe's than continue the great performances you do under my supervision!? That sounds preposterous!"

"Maybe you should check again sir." Papa-T said.

"Yeah maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge. I mean we were encouraged to perform from a set of judges and this crowd seems to think we're doing pretty good." Joe added.

"Why don't you just prove yourself then!?" Chrys replied.

"Suit it yourself," Joe said "Ready guys?"

Papa-T then started up a fast rhythm on the guitar while Joe started up on the bass. Roxas started using one of his kick pedals for the bass drum. Sakura started up with a tambourine.

Joe: So if you're lonely  
You know I'm here waiting for you  
I'm just a crosshair  
I'm just a shot away from you  
And if you leave here  
You leave me broken, shattered, I lie  
I'm just a crosshair  
I'm just a shot, then we can die

Roxas did a little on his drums while Papa-T swayed a little from the rhythm he had originally started. Sonia then got up and joined in with a rhythm of her own, seeming to recognize the mood of the song, if not the song itself.

Sakura: I know I won't be leaving here with you

Then everyone began to slow down the beats they had originally established. Papa-T then began a repeating guitar riff while Sonia continued a small beat of her own. Roxas then began a drum beat while Sakura began a beat of her own with the tambourine. Joe however kept the same bass beat he was using when they began to slow down.

Joe: I say don't you know  
Sonia: You say you don't know  
Everyone: I say... take me out

Papa-T: I say you don't show  
Sakura: Don't move, time is slow  
Everyone: I say... take me out!

The crowd, once again pleased, started to clap and cheer ,with the exception of Chrys. The group then did a small bit of the beat they were doing

Roxas: I say don't you know  
Sonia: You say you don't know  
Everyone: I say... take me out!

Joe: If I move this could die  
Papa-T: If eyes move this could die  
Everyone: I want you...to take me out!

The group then did an upward beat with their instruments from the original beat they had be using. The crowd even sang along for this part.

Everyone: I know I won't be leaving here (Roxas: with you)  
I know I won't be leaving here  
I know I won't be leaving here (Sonia: with you)  
I know I won't be leaving here with you

The group then return back to the beat they made before the previous part. The crowd then went back to cheering and clapping.

Roxas: I say don't you know  
Sakura: You say you don't know  
Everyone: I say... take me out

Joe: If I wane this could die  
Papa-T: If I wait this could die  
Everyone: I want you... to take me out

Sakura: If I move this could die  
Roxas: If eyes move this could die  
Sonia: Come on....Take me out

After repeating the beat for a little bit, they returned to the upward beat while the crowd once again sang along.

Everyone: I know I won't be leaving here (Papa-T: with you)  
I know I won't be leaving here  
I know I won't be leaving here (Joe: with you)  
I know I won't be leaving here with you

The group then went back to the original beat and after a little bit, stopped. The crowd then cheered for them and the group bowed in thanks to the crowd.

"Not bad. How about working for me?" Chrys asked.

"...Are you joking!? After hearing the commotion you cause on a daily basis, you seem to be a pretty poor manager!" Roxas stated.

"I'm surprised you even are legally able to." Joe added.

"WHAT!?" Chrys said.

Why don't you just get a drink, and scram. It seems no one wants you as a manager." said a certain female voice.

"Aelita? What are you doing here?" Joe asked the blonde.

"I heard about your need for a manager. Why didn't you ask me?"

"Because I didn't know you could have been one."

"Well, now you know." Aelita replied. She then turned to Sonia "And my first act will be to allow you in the band," She then pointed at Chrys. "and get rid of him as your manager."

"Thank you." Sonia said in response.

"Now wait just one minute! I won't accept this! She's bound by contract to play for me!" Chrys said in anger

"She _was_ bound by contract to play for _you_." Aelita replied. "She just needs to sign this paper I have and it will legally allow her to make the decision."

"No such paper can be made!"

"On the contrary, you never signed anything that let you be her guardian. Meaning you have no right to care for her." Aelita then pulled out a copy of a paper from the local courthouse confirming Sonia had no guardian and that she had merely been taken in for a moment by Chrys but he had actually taken her and somehow got away without the needed paper work.

"So Sonia, you choice." Aelita said.

"I'm going to join ComeAll." Sonia replied. Chrys stood there in shock. He had no idea on what to do as Aelita and Sonia discussed details and eventually came to an agreement.

"Um hate to break it to everyone but we're in the middle of the show." Papa-T said.

"I'm not leaving until Sonia comes with me!" Chrys sudden spat out.

"Get off the stage!" said a random crowd member. Then several other people started saying that Chrys has interrupted and then threw him out of the building.

'I'll think of a way to get her back. Maybe my boss has an idea...' Chrys though while walking to his car and then taking off.

-------

"What a day!" Joe said, taking his shoes off.

"You said it. Tomorrow will be better though. Because I have a good venue for you guys to play at next." Aelita said.

"What's that then?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I wasn't told anything." Roxas added.

"You guys will see. And you'll like it." Aelita then added.

* * *

All characters and songs are owned by their respective creators which includes:

Roxas © Square Enix, Disney

Sakura © CLAMP

Joe, Aelita © Me (Captainface)

Papa-t © Tomahawk41

Sonia Strumm, Chrys Golds © Capcom

"Take Me Out" © Franz Ferdinand (the band)


	5. The Mall

_**The Mall**_

"So you want us to perform at a mall? Hmm..." Joe asked while driving. In the background, Queen's "Another One Bites the Dust" plays through the sound system.

"Well, it'll be a start. I know Strong Bad was interested in helping the band." Aelita replied. The group was in a car heading down to the said mall to view the area out before they perform in the coming days. The car then slowed down at a stoplight, waited as the light turned. The night sky was lit up with lights from the city and stars in the sky.

"So what, does that make him co-manager?" Roxas asked.

"In a way, yes." Aelita replied.

"Well at least he's better than that dang Chrys. He was beginning to annoy me." Joe added.

"Well, I'm glad to be out of his hands," Sonia replied. "But I'm surprised that he wasn't persistent on wanting me."

"Um...I think we might need to check again. There's this dark blue car following us." Papa-T said looking out of a window. Aelita looked out the window also to see that car following and picking up a bit of speed.

"Oh no...It's him." Sonia said.

"Shoot! I thought we dealt with him!" Joe replied.

"He must have had second thoughts. It's sometimes like him."

"Great, fine timing!"

Joe then turned the car onto another road. He then tossed a cell phone to Sakura.

"Call the police, maybe that'll get him off of our tail." Joe said. The phone rang a couple of times until it got through

"Yes we have a stubborn and somewhat crazed manager chasing us. Do you think you could something about it?.......We're on our way to F.F. North Mall......Ok," Sakura then hanged up the phone."They said they could send a car or two to stop him." Two sirens were heard off in the distance, starting to follow Chrys.

"Why isn't he shaking off?" Joe yelled.

"Is he that desperate!" Roxas added. Then as Joe turned into the parking lot of the mall, Chrys followed chasing him, while the police cars tried to block the only entrance. One the police looked curiously on why Chrys was still doing this. When Joe was about to park the car so he could get out and talk to Chrys, Chrys still kept driving and Joe rushed back into the car and continued driving.

"It'd be easier to resolve this if you stop chasing me!" Joe yelled.

"It'd be better if we got out this mess!" Roxas added.

"You want out of this? Well make him stop!" Joe yelled back.

"Hey I think he's slowing down." Aelita yelled. Joe began to slow down into a parking lot. Chrys' car began to also slow down when suddenly the car sped up and hit the car the crew was in. Suddenly they flew forward towards an unexpected place.

"CRAP! We're taking an unwanted detour!" Joe screamed.

* * *

"Will there be anything sir?" Asked a lady at a register inside a bookstore.

"Yes, do you have the newest copy of Code Fiction?" replied the man.

SFX: CRASH

BGM: Can't Turn You Loose- Blues Brothers.

The group's silver car went flying into the store, knocking down shelves in the process. Following closely behind was Chrys' car, still chasing. The group's car then went down a walkway, with many people jumping out of the way.

"This is not what I had in mind for a Saturday Night!" Joe shouted while driving.

"YOU THINK?" Aelita shouted back.

"JUST WATCH WHAT YOU'RE GOING INTO!" Sakura shouted back.

The car then went over an empty bench into the next store nearby.

Meanwhile, at the other part of the mall, Chibi Xibchi and Eragon were walking by the water fountain, until Xibchi heard a loud crashing sound from the distant.

"You hear something?" Xibchi asked

"No. The only thing I heard was the water running." Eragon stated, only to get glared at by Xibchi.

"I meant a crashing noise. Not the water, idiot!" she shouted.

Just then a silver car can be seen driving into a store, its horn going off to warn people.

"AUGH! Why isn't there an exit here!" Roxas shouted.

While in another part of the mall, Montana and Nanoha were sitting at a cafe drinking some iced coffee when Nanoha asked "Did you hear something just now?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the plumming or someone pulling a prank." Montana responded as he sipped on his iced coffee. Just then a dark blue car comes out of the book store, driving into a bench near the fountain.

"Come on! Move!" Said Chrys "This thing is suppose to have four wheel drive!"

"What the hell?" Xibchi shouted "Was that a car just now?" Eragon asked "Eragon, why would someone be driving a car in the..." before she finished her sentence, she noticed the dark blue car driving really fast by them. "...... uh... nevermind."

He then looks up to see Xibchi, Eragon, and Chibi near the fountain. ".....oops."

SFX: SMASH!

The car then ran into a weapon shop not too far from him.

Elsewhere in the mall, Stephen was talking with his brother, Baron. "I'm telling you, Metro 2033 is actually a good game." Said Stephen.

"Yeah but the controls are a bit screwy, although I will give you this the graphics are pretty good and horrifying." Baron said. Suddenly crowd of screaming people runs passed them.

"What the?" Stephen asked. "What's going on, some kind of sale their having? Baron also inquired till he turns around and sees the incoming car.

"Oh-! Baron started. "SHIT!" Stephen finished as he and Baron started running for their lives.

The silver car then ran into a nearby ice cream shop next to Montana and Nanoha.

Hey look a Dairy Queen" Roxas said.

"Roxas, is now the time?" Sonia asked.

Both Montana and Nanoha just looked as the car hits the Dairy Queen.

"Was-was that Joe in the car?" Montana asked as Nanoha just looked in bewilderment.

"I-I think it was them and the others too." Nanoha replied.

"Mind the damage! I've trying to get this car out and get a mad-man away from me." Joe said to Montana and Nanoha.

"Just don't crash into any of us here!" Montana yelled as he rolled away from the car being backed-up.

"This is not what I had in mind for a relaxing Saturday night." Nanoha sighed as she dodged out of the way of the backed-up car.

"I don't think any of us had THIS in mind." Papa-T said in response from the car.

Not far from them, Alan, Iosif and Mio were exiting a Christian store nearby (after dealing with Enrico Maxwell's rant on how "Lucifer wasn't a sun god and was a sheer traitor") when they took notice of the silver car crash.

"Holy SHNIK!" Alan exclaimed in his now common catchphrase.

"What in Heavy's name happened here?" Iosif took off his glasses to see if it was a hallucination.

Mio paused, staring at the scene. Then, without hesitation, she got out her PoGo Polaroid camera and snapped an instant photo. "This'll be worth telling to my dad."

Off in another area of the mall, Napalm was looking through the bargain bin table at one of the many video game stores. Myffle was hovering next to him with a Neko Fairy sized ice cream cone.

" Nomnomnomnom..." Licks her lips and looks towards her partner. "Matty, you've been through that bee three times. They. Don't. Have it." Napalm just rolled his eyes.

"Myff, I swear I saw it here. It must be further down into the bin." Myffle just ignores him and goes back to her ice cream. Until a very loud crash was heard. At the same time the crash noise happened, Napalm stood straight up with the game he was looking for.

"YEEESSS!" Found you! Mwahahahahaha!"

SFX: CRAASSH!

Myffle jumped and almost choked. "Kaff! What on earth was THAT?" Napalm was already finished with his purchase and had a goofy smile on his face.

"That little one, was the sound mission accomplished. Marvel vs. Capcom 2!" Myffle looks at her friend with a "you got to be kidding expression." The humorous moment was broken when another loud crashing noise was made, followed by the angry revving of a car engine. "Okay, back to reality! Let's go Myffle!" They both run out into the main hallway and see a silver car wildly driving around and smashing into things.

"The bloody heck is going on here? Wait...is that Joe?" Myffle looks harder and gasps as said vehicle was heading straight for them.

"Yeah that's Joe and the others, but uh....you might wanna jump, dodge, or EEP!" Just as Joe came close to Napalm, the young Gemstone Warrior ran over top of the car and landed on the floor. Joe's head poked out from the window.

"Napalm? Dude! Do you know how close I was to hitting you?" Roxas' head poked out after Joe.

"Wow! That was awesome! Do it again!" Sonia's head appeared as well.

"Roxas…don't, please." Sakura said from the inside.

"We didn't hit him did we?" Napalm looked where Joe had been so far and turned back. "Joe...what are doing in the mall? In your car no less?" Joe points to a dark blue car that's driving around frantically.

"Did that person chase you in here?" Myffle asked. Joe and the others nodded. Napalm changed into Shift to deal with Chrys and Joe drove off to escape.

Meanwhile the dark blue car backed up to a shop near Stephen and Baron. Chrys looked out of the window.

"You two haven't seen a silver car have you?" he asked.

"No we haven't." Baron said.

"Drat." Chrys said driving off.

"Heh, Earthicans....I'll never understand them." Stephen said. "Yeah who can figure them?" Baron added.

"Don't mind us!" Joe shouted to Alan while driving "Just passing through, trying to get out and avoid more damage while escaping a crazy man-"

SFX: CRASH.

Joe then looked forward and noticed that he had run into a fountain. "....manager" He stuttered.

"Just be glad that no one got run over." Eragon added.

"Eragon, now's not to time to say stuff like that, cause half of the times, something ALWAYS end up happening." Chibi pointed out.

Alan blinked at him, his mind boggled about what just happened. "This is a totally weird day..." He stated. Iosif puffed a cloud of nicotine water vapor on his E-cigarette.

"Definitely weirder than Luffy eating Heavy's sandwich out of desperate starvation."

"I think it's safe to say that this mall had its last night now..." Nanoha said while grabbing her things.

"Yeah, and this was such a good mall for low prices too...." Montana replied as his right eye twitched a bit while grabbing his things.

Just then Chrys checked behind him only to notice it had ran into the fountain again also.

"...This situation keeps messing up." Joe said hitting the steering wheel with his head. Just after Joe said his line a bumper fell off of Chrys car.

"YOU!" Chrys said. He then jumped at out Joe as he was getting out of the car, only to miss and hit Baron

"OUCH!" Baron shouted.

"Hey...I'm over here, Chrys." Joe said flatly.

"Idiot..." Sonia whispered. Papa-T and Sakura both sweat dropped when Sonia spoke.

Chibi, Xibchi and Eragon walked over to what was going on, and Xibchi asked Roxas, "Dare I ask what was with all the car crashing about?"

Alan, being the worrisome Orthodox Christian he is, rushed over to Baron to help him up. Iosif and Mio followed behind. "Baron!" Alan said, getting the prince up from the floor, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am, but first." Baron said as he grabs Chrys. "Oh your dead now bud, do you know what race I come from?" Baron asked Chrys, angrily.

"You want the long or short version?" Roxas asked back to Xibchi.

"Whatever would work for you." she said.

"Well that crazy manager kept chasing onto the highway when we were about to exam the mall out, until he rammed our car into the mall." Roxas replied.

"IT WAS A TOYOTA! THE ACCELERATOR GOT STUCK!" Chrys shouted at him.

"Now now, do I have to blast all of you to listen or can we just talk this out?" Nanoha said as she was walking towards the scene with Raising Heart out.

"Oy vey guys, give it a rest already." Montana sighed as he mumbled about Nanoha beating someone to "befriend" them or something along those lines.

"Wow. Talk about an insane moment." Xibchi added

"Lies! That car ain't even a Toyota and you were chasing us!" Joe shouted at Chrys.

"First off, I had every right to." Chrys replied. "Secondly, sorry to you." He said to Baron. Mio snapped another photo facing the scene.

"Here's to a less boring week," She commented, getting out her cell phone and texting her boyfriend Horohoro.

"Could this get anymore nutty?" Chibi asked.

"Don't jinx it, Chibs," Iosif replied, breathing out another puff of artificial smoke from his E-cig. "But let's get out of here just in case, I think you guys destroyed some support columns back there" Montana said as he pointed his thumb at the columns that looked like it'll fall apart at any moment.

"Yeah you don't know who I am, do ya? Well my name is Baron Augustus Nicholas, 2nd Prince of the Venician Empire and son of John Peter Nicholas II, Emperor of the Empire!" Baron told Chrys.

"I think that's just the tile on the outer layer Montana." Aelita said.

"No, I'm pretty sure you guys destroyed a few columns during that little scene." he replied

"I'll give up when I get my star back." Chrys said.

"(Groan) Look, just shut up! We already told you we legally added her in." Joe replied.

Alan palmed his forehead. "Well, what are we gonna do about them? Call the Team Fortress Engineer?"

"I want these papers proving this." Chrys replied. "Jeez, just push off!" Joe shouted. "No!" Just then Chrys ran into Joe tackling him.

"And a few store, and a fountain... and I'm surprised that the cops aren't coming over here giving you guys a lot of hell for causing property damage." Eragon pointed out.

"Eragon now is REALLY not a good time for bringing up the obvious." Chibi said with a sigh.

"I think the cops are coming to check out the damages or something in half an hour or so" Nanoha said as she sighed with her head in her right hand.

"GET OFF!" Joe then pushed Chrys off. Just then Chrys got up and punched Joe in the gut.

Alan noticed Joe and Chrys fighting. He sweatbeaded and turned to the others.

"Um...Guys? You think we should stop their little squabble over here?"

"Yeah…this needs to stop." Papa-T added.

Nanoha smiled and said "Let me handle this." as she pointed Raising Heart at the two with the Blaster 3 system ready.

"Uh guys...I suggest that you stop now before Nanoha fires at you with her giant PINK beam of destruction!" Montana yelled while Nanoha was charging up for one of her most powerful spells.

"TAKE COVER!" Stephen shouted.

Chibi and Xibchi duck and take cover, while Eragon just stood there, a bit confused. "Huh?" Alan was the same with Eragon...Totally stumped. "...What the crap?"

Both Joe and Chrys froze in mid-pose and looked shocked towards Nanoha. "Mercy" "Please?" Joe and Chrys said, respectively.

"Blaster 3! Divine...Buster!" Nanoha yelled as she fired a single large pink beam at both Joe and Chrys that covered them completely.

"Oh, they had that coming for a while." Montana said as he looked at the damage she did.

"Maybe a little too much that time." Roxas commented

"Freeze!" Shouted someone.

"Hm?" Iosif and Mio looked to the source of the voice.

"Hm?" both Baron and Stephen looks over to the unknown figure.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Chibi asked, with a sweat drop.

"Huh?" as both Nanoha and Montana turned their heads over to the figure.

"Uh oh..." Was all that came out of Eragon's mouth.

"What the heck is going on here!" yelled a security guard.

"....He did it." Joe said, pointing at Chrys. Then Roxas joined also

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Montana asked as his right eye twitched a bit.

"Looks like it." Xibchi said, crossing her arms.

"No, no, no! I'm talking about the ones who drove the cars in...Even though I saw that blast, which will be saved for later." said the guard.

"He did it!" both Montana and Nanoha pointed at Chrys.

"He did it!" Baron and Stephen also pointed at Chrys.

"He took my star!" Chrys pointed back at Joe.

Iosif knew he had to help outnumber Chrys, so he pointed at him. "He did it."

"Also he attacked me." Baron pointed out. The guard then pulled out his radio.

"This is Mike, I've found them. Requesting assistance over.... Oh and I'm gonna need a construction crew also." He voiced over the radio and then walked up to Chrys and Joe and then cuffed them. "You two have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be and will be used in a court of law." The guard said. "Oh and everyone else here might be called upon as witnesses."

"What?" Chibi shouted.

"Are you kidding me?" Xibchi shouted as well.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job." the guard stated. Chibi sighed from disbelieve while Xibchi gets a bit annoyed from the thought of it.

"Oh well, at least it wasn't Homestar being the driver." Eragon said, only to get a boot thrown at him. "Ow!"

"If you have a problem, then I'd suggest getting a lawyer" the guard added.

"Oh I'm getting one" Joe stated.

"Told ya we should have gone to the other mall." Baron said to Stephen.

"Oh shut up Baron." Stephen replied back.

Alan sighed. "It's gonna take a miracle to get Joe out of jail..."

"Yeah, no shit man, no shit." Montana said

Just then Shift hopped over some debris. "I see the police are already here."

Joe, Sonia, Aelita, Papa-T, Sakura and Roxas all yell. "WHERE WERE YOU?"

Myffle had a second shopping bag that had three more video games, plus a bag with some manga in it. "He got distracted."

Joe points at Shift. "There's my lawyer, officer."

Shift double takes for a second. "Say what now?"

"For getting here late and not taking care of business." The last part of his line directed at Chrys. "You're giving me my star back one way or the...!" Shift stood over Chrys in an intimidating way. ".....other?"

"I'll ask later as to what's going on. Anyway officer, I'll be his lawyer." The officer scratches his head."

"Kind of a weird choice, but fine."

"Just keep a cool head Joe. It'll work out. "Shift's face changed. His eyes turned black and a crazed jagged grind wound around his head and turned his attention to Chrys. "You on the other hand....Heheheheheheheheheh!"

The officer rolls his eyes. "This is gonna be one interesting court battle."

* * *

I told ya I was working on it.

.....What? I love that part in the Blues Brothers. I had to take a break from puttings songs in it. Plus this felt like a good motive for the next performance. Special thanks to everyone who helped contribute

All characters and songs are owned by their respective creators which includes:

Roxas © Square Enix, Disney

Sakura © CLAMP

Sonia Strumm, Chrys Golds © Capcom

Nanoha © FUNimation

Joe, Aelita © Me (Captainface)

Papa-t © Tomahawk41

Alan, Mio, Isoif © Kitsunehuntress74

Chibi, Eragon, Xibchi © ChibiSkitty-Donna

Montana © Riderman16

Napalm, Myffle, Shift © NapalmManexe (at Deviantart)

Steve, Baron © Seth Nemah


End file.
